


I would give up all my Christmases (Just to feel you on my fingertips)

by Estelle



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: TK doesn’t particularly like Christmas. It’s not like he hates it, he’s just more or less indifferent towards it.What he didn’t expect is for Carlos toloveChristmas.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange





	I would give up all my Christmases (Just to feel you on my fingertips)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtnofgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/gifts).



> Dear Lauren, I'm your [Tarlos Secret Santa](https://tarlos-santa.tumblr.com/) ! I had so much fun chatting with you! Here's the fluff you asked for, even with a hint of smut ;) Hope you like it, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> The title and the song lyrics are from Mitchell Tenpenny's [Naughtly List](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg5Wh7hip3k), because it's pretty much a perfect tarlos song.

TK doesn’t particularly like Christmas. It’s not like he hates it, he’s just more or less indifferent towards it.  
And now, being in Texas, he can’t get into the Christmas spirit at all, because it is just _too warm_. Christmas and T-Shirt weather just don’t go together for him, so he’s even less excited for the holidays than usual.  
What he didn’t expect is for Carlos to _love_ Christmas.  
They’ve been dating for a while now, and everything is still new and a little fragile, but TK has never been this happy.  
So when he learns that it’s his boyfriend’s favourite holiday, he panics just a little. Will he expect him to know and appreciate a lot of the traditions? And he’ll certainly expect the perfect present, right?  
When he arrives at Carlos’ place after a shift, it’s decorated in lights and garlands and pine branches. It has been like this for the whole month of December already, and TK just doesn’t have the heart to tell Carlos that he doesn't really care. Not when his boyfriend is so excited and happy, and takes him Christmas tree shopping, and out for hot chocolate, and for walks to look at the lights. Of course it’s not like it’s hard to spend time with Carlos, he loves every second of it, but it still feels like he’s lying, pretending to be enthusiastic about the holidays, and he doesn’t like that.  
He lets himself in with the key Carlos gave him a few weeks ago, saying that it’s just more practical with their shift work, and looking so shy and unsure that TK almost told him he loves him there and then.  
Although he understands why Carlos feels that way, given their history, TK doesn’t ever want him to doubt their relationship again, but on the other hand, he just isn’t sure if he’s quite ready for a love confession just yet.  
He finds his boyfriend in the kitchen, baking something and singing along to a cheesy Christmas song. It smells like vanilla and cinnamon, and TK instantly feels more at ease.  
He hugs Carlos from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Hey, baby.”  
Carlos leans into him. “Hey, welcome home.”  
Trying to mask how those words make his heart skip a beat, he gets up on his toes to peak over Carlos’ shoulder. “What are you making?”  
“These are vanilla crescents.” He gestures towards the oven. “And the gingerbread is almost done.”  
“Nice!” TK kisses Carlos’ cheek lightly. Maybe there is an aspect of Christmas that he does like.  
Grinning, Carlos turns around to kiss him properly, and TK’s hands have just wandered to his butt when the oven beeps.  
“Rude!”, TK comments, and Carlos laughs.  
“Don’t tell me you don’t want those cookies.”  
“Hmmm.” Tk makes a show of thinking about it. “Not as much as I want you.”  
He squeezes Carlos’ butt for emphasis, and the way his eyes darken makes his heart speed up.  
“Let me just save the cookies, and then I’m all yours.”  
Carlos steps out of TK’s embrace and quickly opens the oven, and TK pouts.  
“So that’s where your priorities lie?”, he teases.  
Carlos rolls his eyes and places the baking tray on the kitchen counter. With two steps, he’s back in TK’s arms, kissing him deeply and passionately, leaving no doubt in TK’s mind what his priorities are.  
He’s kissing down his neck, definitely leaving marks, when TK notices that the song has changed and he can’t help but laugh.  
Frowning slightly, Carlos pulls back. “My efforts aren’t good enough for you?”  
“Sorry, baby.” TK quickly kisses the corner of his mouth. “Just: _Cause I know how warm your body is, I’m gonna end up on the naughty list_ ”, he sings along.  
Now Carlos has to laugh too. “So you’re saying you wouldn’t risk ending up on the naughtly list for me?”  
Tk grins. “Is that a challenge?”  
“Maybe.” Carlos raises his eyebrows, his eyes glinting, and TK isn’t too proud to admit that this side of him makes him a little weak in the knees.  
“Well, I believe the next lyric is _baby, I don’t care_ , so let me prove that to you.”  
He sinks to the floor in front of Carlos, his hands trailing down his body, and Carlos’ eyes darken even further at that.  
He opens his fly and pulls down his trousers and his boxers right with them, revealing Carlos’ already half-hard cock.  
Smiling, he looks up through his eyelashes and finds his boyfriend watching him, his eyes dark and his expression hungry, and TK loves that he can do this to him, that Carlos freely lets him see how much he wants him.  
Not breaking eye contact, he presses a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, and Carlos moans.  
“Baby, _please_!”  
He sounds wrecked already, and TK feels stupidly proud of that.  
He starts kissing along Carlos’ hip bone, nibbling and sucking, making sure to leave his marks. His hands trail up his thighs, up to his perfect butt, and when Carlos moans his name, sounding a little desperate, he finally has mercy, and takes him into his mouth.  
Carlos steadies himself with one hand on the counter and the other in TK’s hair, making the most delicious noises, and TK knows that he’s close when Carlos gently pushes him off and pulls him up to kiss him.  
“Wouldn’t want this to be over too soon, right?”, he says, sounding breathless, and TK grins happily.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
Carlos’ answering smile is downright filthy. “Let me show you.”  
With that, he pulls TK towards the couch in the living room, and he’s only too happy to follow, sure that whatever Carlos has planned will be mind-blowingly good.

Afterwards, they’re cuddled up on the sofa, catching their breaths, and TK looks at Carlos and raises his eyebrows. “So?”  
Carlos laughs, still a little breathless. “Yeah, okay, if that doesn’t land us on the naughtly list, I don’t know what will.”  
“Good.” Satisfied, TK kisses him, and Carlos smiles into the kiss.  
“Okay, come on, quick shower, and then I’ll finish the cookies and you can try the gingerbread.”  
“Are you seriously asking me to shower with you and expect it to be quick?” TK grins and begins trailing his hand down Carlos’ stomach until he quickly grabs it.  
“If you behave!”  
“With you next to me? Impossible!” TK looks at Carlos, his eyes big and pleading, and biting his lower lip, and his boyfriend groans.  
“Stop that!”  
Fighting a smile, TK tries to keep up his innocent expression. “I’m not doing anything.”  
“Brat”, Carlos replies fondly and leans in to kiss him.  
“You like it”, he states, and Carlos’ smile is impossibly soft when he answers. “I really, really do.”  
The tenderness and affection shining in Carlos’ eyes make him feel warm all over, and he blinks, quickly kissing him again.  
“Okay, fine, shower.” 

A long while later, because _of course_ they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, they’re back in the kitchen.  
Carlos is finishing the vanilla crescents, and TK is sitting on the counter watching him and munching on gingerbread.  
“I wanted to ask you something”, Carlos says after a moment of comfortable silence, and TK hums to show that he’s listening.  
“So, on Boxing Day my family always has a big get together, with pretty much everyone. We have a barbeque, and everyone brings their partners and kids, and it’s this big family party, and I wanted to ask… I mean, if you want…” Carlos sounds nervous now, not looking at TK but focusing on the cookie dough he’s making. “I mean, would you like to come with me?”  
TK blinks, feeling honoured to be invited to what is clearly a family tradition, but before he can say anything, Carlos continues.  
“You don’t have to. There’s gonna be a lot of people there, and you’ve only met my mom so far, and it’s probably too much. Yeah, of course it’s too much. Just forget I asked.”  
He’s frowning, clearly frustrated, and TK just can’t have that.  
Hopping down from the counter, he places one hand on Carlos’ waist, and with the other gently turns his head to face him.  
“Do you want me there?”  
Carlos shrugs. “Well, yeah. But I don’t… I don’t want you to feel pressured. I’m…” Still frowning, he looks down. “I’m afraid I’ll push for too much too fast, and lose you.”  
TK’s heart squeezes at the insecurity and plain fear he hears in Carlos’ voice, and he knows that he never wants him to feel like that again, especially not because of him.  
Swallowing his own fears, knowing that Carlos will be as careful with his heart as he is with everything else in their relationship, he takes a shaky breath.  
“Carlos, I love you.”  
“What?” His head snaps up, his eyes wide and a little disbelieving.  
TK smiles, a little wobbly with nerves, and his heart beating too fast, but it doesn't matter. He just needs Carlos to _know_.  
“I love you”, he repeats. “You don’t have to say it back. I just want you to know that you don’t have to worry about that. You’ve never pressured me into anything, and I know you never would. Carlos, you’ve been so patient with me, and so kind, and you make me so incredibly happy. And I’d really like to go to that party with you, because well, I’d love to be part of your family.”  
He knows he’s blushing now, and maybe that whole speech was a little too much, but _before_ , he’s always worn his heart on his sleeve, and Carlos slowly brought that out again, and it’s definitely worth it to see the wonder filling his eyes.  
“You are my family, baby, _of course_ you are.” He sounds hoarse and he’s blinking away tears, and TK’s heart jumps at those words.  
And then it soars when Carlos says: “I love you too.”  
Laughing, not even trying to hide his tears, he leans his forehead against Carlos’ and basks in the all encompassing happiness he feels. He’s sure that Carlos shares that feeling, and when he kisses him softly, sweetly, _lovingly_ , he thinks that maybe he does like Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos is making [Vanillekipferl](https://www.chefkoch.de/rezepte/2636391414132077/Vanillekipferl.html) and [Lebkuchen](https://www.chefkoch.de/rezepte/159221069655087/Lebkuchen-Grundrezept.html), because as a German, I could never have Christmas without them ;)


End file.
